heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Skuld Silent-Third
Skuld Silent-Third is a Faith Organization Elite, and one of the three pilots of the Object Norn.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 6 Etymology (the name possibly means "debt" or "future") is a Norn in Norse mythology. Along with Urd and Verdandi, Skuld makes up a trio of Norns that are described as deciding the fates of people and gods. Of the three Norns Skuld is in charge of the future. Appearance Skuld is a girl with long blonde twintails and purple eyes, wearing a green skingtight Elite suit that covers her entire body. A loose cloth is wrapped around her body over the suit, forming an X over her chest and her waist, and together they created a diamond shape.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 5 Personality Skuld is loyal to the Faith Organization, apparently willing to sacrifice her life for victory, as she went with the plan the other two Norn's Elites came up with and forced on her of sacrificing her life by acting as a decoy for the Legitimacy Kingdom to trick them into thinking the Norn was totally defenseless.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 8 However, she still harborded doubts in her mind and repeatedly try to convince herself it was the best plan possible.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 4 Once outside the Object, she was pale and fearful, totally convinced that she would be killed by the Norn to prevent its secrets from leaking out and resignated to the Faith Organization's willingness to abandon a single Elite like her wo win the battle. When the Norn was forced to retreat by the actions of the 37th she felt a mixture of neglect from being abandoned by her comrades and relief at the immediate threat to her life leaving.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 10 The additions to her cockpit suggest she is picky about about getting some quality shut-eye.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 3 Background Chronology The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War When Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell entered the Norn they followed the tunnel to Skuld's cockpit. Once there they found a maintenance passage to the reactor, but Skuld fired on them the second they opened the door. After the duo failed to convince her to surrender and a short firefight, Skuld tried to go ahead with her bluff of sending the Norn's reactor out of control to get the Legitimacy Kingdom's soldiers to retreat, but before she could do so she suddenly felt a surge of dizzyness. Realizing that she was not sweating, she figured out that the her enemy had messed up with the steam pipes, which made her faint because of the heat and high humidity. Quenser and Heivia took away her gun and bound her thumbs behind her back before carrying her outside of the Norn. Skuld woke up in the middle of the process of being removed from her Object, but decide to not resist or try to escape once she realized the situation she was in. Once outside she introduced herself after Quenser asked for her name, and added that she was going to be killed by the Norn, confusing Quenser, who though the battle was already over. When the Norn started moving again her fall to the jungle was cushioned by Quenser, who had pulled her close during the fall. She answered Quenser's questions about the Norn, informing him that it was an Object with three Elite pilots and capable of using small robots called Dvergr to modify its structure and repair the damage its main cannon had received. She was left behind in a depression in the ground while Quenser and the other soldiers put in motion a plan to fight the Norn,Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 9 and she watched as the Norn eventually sent the White Flag signal and retreated from the battlefield. Skuld wondered about what the Legitimacy Kingdom would do to her now that she was her captive, and also though that a war between the Faith Organization and the Legitimacy Kingdom was imminent. Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Skuld has been modified and trained to pilot an Object, in her case, the Norn. Additionally, Skuld is skilled in the use of firearms and can accurately shoot a submachinegun, even calculating the ricochet of her bullets to indirectly target an enemy. References Category:Characters Category:Faith Organization Category:Object Pilots Category:Female